O'Connell's
by Ruthyroo
Summary: AU. Ste decides to make a fresh start. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**O'Connell's :)**

Life had been hard for me after the break up with Amy and even though we became friends again and she eventually forgave me for the terrible things I'd done, the guilt I felt never went away. Leah and Lucas were still a huge part of my life and no matter what happens, or where I choose to live they always will be. Things never seemed to change for me, my luck never seemed to change and trying to keep down a job was virtually impossible. I was working for tony for a while at IL Gnosh but I even managed to mess that up as well. It was just one of the many jobs I messed up.

Things were never going to be any different for me until I was ready to change it. Amy no longer needed me now, she was busy working, she also had Lee to look after her and even the kids seemed happier having him around. My life and my existence seemed to be fading away more and more as the days went on and sadly I became invisible to most. I was the one in charge of my life and my future, now it was time to make something of it.

I don't know what made me look online for jobs abroad but I came across one in Athens, Greece and thought I'd give it a shot.

_One available position for Waiter/Bar staff:_

_Nine hours per day_

_Two days off per month_

_Accommodation and two meals a day provided_

_Nine hundred Euros per month plus tips_

_**Male**__ wanted_

_ASAP till the end of the season_

_Job type: Contract_

_Industry: Catering & Hospitality_

_Place: O'Connell's Irish pub and restaurant  
Location: Athens, Greece._

This would be great; just what I needed, if I didn't like it I could always come home. The chances of me getting it are slim anyway, but filling out an application wouldn't hurt. I had a good feeling about it and my feelings were proved to be right when a few days later I had a reply, asking for a telephone interview. I felt so excited this could be the start of a new beginning; life could be at last turning around for me.

There was only one thing that went against me, I couldn't speak any other language, and after the phone interview I got the feeling that it might be a problem. I hoped that it wouldn't be, I at least deserved a chance, and luckily I got that chance. That is how I ended up working in Greece, living a good life; finally I had achieved something all by myself. I missed Amy and the Kids and I thought about them every day and although it's not much at least I can provide for them now.

I was enjoying my life, I'd met some great people and I'd even learned a little Greek over time, the good thing about working at _O'Connell's _was that it was like being back at home our menu consisted of bar food favourites such as: Fish & Chips, Rib Eye Steak and Burgers. It had a classic bar, comfortable seating & dark wood interior and the atmosphere was amazing, I hadn't felt this happy for years, I felt like I belong here, as strange as that sounded. The majority of our customers were regulars but some of course were people on holiday. One in particular changed my life forever.

It was a busy Friday evening when I first noticed him; he was sat alone at the table by the window. I had never seen him before and I knew that because if I had of done I would of definitely remembered him. I had never seen anyone so mesmerizingly gorgeous. I watched as he picked up the menu, he glanced over it for a few minutes then clicked his fingers for someone to take his order, I felt nervous as I approached him. My heart was pounding, I felt hot and flustered all of a sudden.

"Hiya are you ready to take your order sir?"

When he looked up at me I'm sure my heart missed a beat, he was hot, but he didn't stop there, he looked me up and down his head was slightly tilted to the side and I'm sure that when he did finally look me in the eyes he licked his lips.

"Well that depends, are ye on the menu?"

I felt myself go red with embarrassment, I was used to getting chatted up but somehow it felt different with him. I didn't know him at all but it felt like I did, does that even make any sense? I felt a strong connection with him but I didn't know why. Maybe I just fancied the pants off him and I was reading more in to it.

"Sorry not today" I replied, my face still glowing red.

"Pity"

His blue eyes looked intently in to mine, I wanted to walk away but I hadn't even taken his order. He really was beautiful; he definitely had something about him; he even had a tash which usually I wouldn't like but he even made that look sexy. He had style too, he was wearing black trousers and a red shirt, tightly fitted but not too tight and he smelt strongly of aftershave, but he smelt good, good enough to eat.

"Was there anything else you wanted sir?"

"It's not my first choice but if I can't have that then I'd better take the steak, medium rare and a beer…please"

"No problem, I'll put your order in and bring your drink over in a minute"

I took his order over to the bar and got his drink I could feel his eyes watching me the whole time. I took his beer over to him and placed it on the table, at the same time he went to grab it and our hands touched. It was the slightest touch but it felt like electric running through my veins. I went to take my hand away but he held on to it tighter.

"Can I have ye number?"

He was very forward; I could never be like that, he knows what he wants and he goes for it but I knew nothing about him and although my heart was telling me to give it to him, my head was screaming no.

"Um...I'm working at the moment, can I think about it?"

Oh my god what a thing to say, I was asking him if I could think about it.

"Sure, don't take too long though. I want to know ye"

He wanted to know me and already i knew that he would get to do exactly that, i could tell he was a man who always got what he wanted.

"I will bring your meal over when it's ready"

This was going to be interesting.

**TBC?**

**Please review :) xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**O'Connell's :)**

**Chapter two**

Every person I served and every table I waited on I could feel his eyes on me; watching my every move. I felt flustered, I wasn't used to the intense stares that he was giving me; it felt like I was on a stage, almost like I was entertaining. When his meal was ready I was dreading the thought of taking it over but excited at the same time, being at work I had to be professional but I didn't want to be around him, I wanted to lose control and indulge myself in him.

"One steak medium/rare. Can I get you another drink?"

"I'll grab another beer, why don't ye join me?"

"I….um…I….can't I'm working me"

"Don't ye get a break Steven?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Ye name badge kind of gave it away"

"Oh yeah…I forgot…anyway enjoy your meal"

"Steven!"

His food will be cold in a minute if he doesn't stop talking to me.

"Yeah?"

"So do ye get a break or not?"

"I've already had my break…but I do finish my shift in an hour"

I turned from him and walked off I was being too keen for my liking, it's obviously the affect he has on me. The thing is my life is good and uncomplicated; I don't want to mess it up by getting involved with him. He makes me feel too many things, I never believed in love at first sight but looking at him I'm not so sure now, funny thing is I don't even know his name. Any person that can make you feel like your heart is beating out of your chest will probably end up being trouble, I can almost guarantee it. On the other hand sometimes you have to take a chance in life and explore the unknown.

We started getting busier and I hadn't noticed him get up and leave, I tried to hide my disappointment when I went over to the empty table and all that was left was a huge tip. What was I expecting anyway? He was probably just passing through; maybe he was on a business trip and was trying to get a shag while he was here. I think I just read too much in to things, he gave me a few compliments, made me feel good, so what? Anyway my shift is almost over, I think I'll have a few drinks tonight; maybe I'll even live life on the edge and go clubbing, I do have a well-earned day off tomorrow.

I headed up to my room, grabbed a quick shower and threw on a pair of black trousers and a blue shirt; I dressed so much better these days, Amy would be shocked. I usually just stay at work and have a few beers but tonight I fancied going elsewhere. I had only been outside for a few minutes when I felt someone pull on my arm.

"Hello again Steven, I've been waiting for ye"

"Really? Why would you be waiting for me?"

"Oh I think ye know"

"I thought you'd gone…I don't even know your name"

I couldn't believe what I was sounding like, I shouldn't even care if he'd gone or not, I don't even know the guy.

"Oh and I much prefer Ste, no one calls me Steven"

"They do now Steven. I'm Brendan by the way and I must say it's an absolute pleasure meeting ye"

I could feel myself go red with the way he was looking at me; being around him I was way out of my comfort zone but I found him fascinating and addictive, I wanted more of him.

"Did ye wanna get a drink?"

"Yeah okay, I'd like that"

We found a quiet bar by the water, ordered two beers and sat outside; it was a warm night and I was feeling pretty good, the company I was with made all the difference. We laughed a lot; his smile was out of this world and even though he was a cocky shit, being with him felt right. In fact it felt so right it worried me.

"So are you here on business or pleasure Brendan?"

"Neither, I live here, not long moved here actually"

God was it normal how happy it made me to know that he lived here, that if we started something together that it could possibly be more than a holiday fling?

"Do ye wanna see my apartment it's not far from here?"

"Um…I'm...not sure that's a good idea"

"Do I make ye feel nervous?"

"Yeah a little, does it show?"

"Trust me, I'm not gonna hurt ye Steven"

"It's me, I don't trust"

I didn't trust myself to be alone with him, the more time I spent in his company, the more I wanted him. His eyes told me he felt the same, he didn't try hiding it like I did. We had a few more beers and my nerves began to fade, I became more confident, more flirtatious, and he seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

"Let's take a walk on the beach instead Steven"

I could tell that I'd had a few drinks but I was okay, I wasn't drunk or anything. It was pretty quiet on the beach, apart from a few loved up couples and some teenagers swimming. As we walked along he wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt a tingling sensation go through me. I stopped and turned to face him, my whole body ached for him, ached for him to touch me.

I wanted him to kiss me first but I couldn't wait, something had snapped in me and the need for him had taken over, I pulled him close and kissed him. He kissed me back with so much passion that I felt dizzy and uneasy on my feet. He pushed me and I fell over landing on my back, I let out a roar of laughter which made him smile, he had such a beautiful smile. He looked down at me intently with lust filled eyes then joined me on the sand.

**Please review :) xxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my fictions it means a lot to me.**

**O'Connell's**

**Chapter three **

I thought I had died and gone to heaven, he makes me feel like I have anyway. I adore the way he looks at me, it's like I am the only person he can see. I feel like he wants to worship me, that to him I am some sort of god…his god. Joining me on the sand might not have been such a good idea, especially with him undressing me with those beautiful intense eyes of his. The sand feel's good against my skin…he feels good against my skin. He is lying next to me and I can feel the heat from his body, I wish that we were the only ones on this beach; I could do what my head is telling me to do if we were.

He turns on his side to face me and I do the same, he pulls me closer to him, our bodies are now flush with each other's. I can feel the warmth of his breath on my face and it gives me goose bumps and makes me shiver inside. He smiles at me before swooping in, his lips gently pressing against mine, he pulls back teasing me and smiles again. I smile back but I don't want him to tease me, I want him to find my lips again but I don't want him to stop this time, I want his tongue to find mine, I want to get lost in his mouth. I know he wants this too but I think he is enjoying making me feel like any minute now I'm going to just pounce on him.

He doesn't leave it too long though and I am rewarded with the most sensual kiss I have ever had in my life. Our mouths move together at the same speed which is slow but the kiss is deep and lingering and the hairs on the back of my neck and arms are now stood up. It was like my whole body wanted to be touched by him. I shuddered as I felt him go up my shirt, his hand felt so good on my warm chest. I could see him getting frustrated as he didn't have much room to explore me and his hand was now undoing the buttons on my shirt.

I could already feel the hardness beginning to grow in my trousers, he definitely knew how to play me, but then I must be doing something right as I could feel the hardness in his too. His hand went down to my groin and he moaned into my mouth as he stroked me, feeling how turned on I was and how excited he had made me. He pulled his lips away from mine and his once blue eyes were now black with a lustful look, filled with a passionate desire. I craved sexual contact with him, I wanted to touch him, and more than anything I wanted to feel how he felt inside of me. I had never needed something more urgently in my life. I was drawn to him; it was like he had put me under his spell, enticing me; so that I would do anything that he wanted me to do. Whatever he was doing, it was working as I wanted him with every fibre of my being.

He kissed me again and it wasn't long before I became putty in his hands once more. His hand returned to my chest, and his fingers teased my erect nipples, it was totally crazy how much my body reacted to his touch. He felt his way down to my trousers, undoing the button and the zip, making me gasp. He slipped his hand in to the opening of my boxers to feel me in all my glory, god I wanted him now. Pre cum had already escaped my hard throbbing cock and I felt him rub it in around the top of it. He pulled his hand away and broke our kiss again, exchanging my mouth for his fingers, the ones that were glistened with my cum. I felt the loss straight away when he sat up and moved away from me slightly. I felt cold, like the sun had just gone in and all I wanted him to do was lay back down again.

"Hey…is…everything okay?"

He had his back to me and I was worried that he no longer wanted me, he turned to me smiling that beautiful smile.

"Steven….everything is more than okay, but if I continue on touching ye like that then I'm gonna have to take ye now, here, on this beach"

I couldn't think of anything better myself but there were still other people around and we had already had a gang of youngsters shout at us, telling us to get a room. But being engrossed with Brendan I didn't hear them, well I did but I didn't respond to them and neither did he. I was completely lost in him; I think if he had of tried to fuck me there and then, I would have let him. I didn't notice the other people; I had blocked them all out. I sat up with him, so that he was between my legs and I wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him on his neck and he threw his head back so that it was resting on my shoulder, I could smell his aftershave and he smelt gorgeous.

"Shall we go to yours?"

I couldn't believe I was asking him.

"But you said"

"I know what I said but that was before. Anyway I can change my mind can't i?"

"Of course ye can Steven, but are ye sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything Brendan"

He stood up and held his hand out to me, pulling me up close to him and kissing me gently on lips. Walking to his apartment hand in hand seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

**Please review xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry if chapter three wasn't very good, i liked it but lost reviewers on it so i hope this one makes up for it. Thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to review it means a lot.**

** O'Connell's**

**Chapter four **

It felt so good being with him, walking side by side and holding his hand. I had never felt more alive. His apartment wasn't far from the beach and outwardly it was everything I thought it would be….stylish and modern, exactly like him. There were five floors; I bet there would be a great view from the balcony, this must be how the other half live. I could hardly take my eyes off him; I found him fascinating and truly irresistible, he knew it too. We entered the building, still holding hands and approached the lift.

"This is amazing Brendan. What floor are you on?"

"Wait till ye see the apartment Steven. We're on the top floor, I like the view, it's one of the reasons I bought it"

We enter the lift and as soon as the doors are closed Brendan was all over me. I tried escaping his advances.

"We can't in here….can we?"

"We can Steven, all I have to do is press this red button here and the lift stops"

Before I could even say anything he had pressed the button, the lift had stopped and I was forcefully being pinned up against the side of it. He looked so fucking gorgeous. His mouth found mine in no time at all, his kisses alone were enough to satisfy me, god what is he gonna make me feel like when he's inside me. He moaned into my mouth starving and desperate, I was just as hungry, licking at the wet underside of his tongue, fucking him with saliva and the growing hardness in my groin became increasingly noticeable.

"Do ye want me Steven?" Brendan asked, breaking the kiss.

"You know I do Brendan….feel me"

I pulled him towards me and found his mouth again, my hands franticly touching him, trying to pull him even closer. He began stroking me and my hardness began to ache…I needed him to release me. I undone his shirt and stripped him bare of it, rubbing my hands over his naked form and playing with the hairs on his chest. I wanted his hot, sweaty skin against mine, I needed him. Clumsily, he tried to unbutton my shirt, but he was all fingers and thumbs and in the end he decided to simply rip it open. The passion was out of this world and I could feel it start to consume me. He wrapped his arms around me and began kissing my neck all the way to my nipples, he didn't stop there, he made his way down to my trousers, slowly undoing them and pulling them down, along with my boxers.

"Well, what have we here? Ye pleased to see me Steven?" he teased me.

He took all of my cock into his mouth, I gasped and my body shuddered. I could feel his tongue all over me, he coated me in his saliva and he knew exactly how to manipulate it. My cock was throbbing; he was a master of this act. He pulled back, looking up at me; he let out a laugh then slammed down again, sucking me harder, faster. I ran my fingers through his hair and held on to his head. I began thrusting into him, fucking the mouth that had kissed me only minutes ago. He gripped my waist tightly, I was on the brink, and looking at Brendan and hearing him moan, he wasn't far behind.

"I'm gonna cum Brendan!"

I exploded in to his mouth and he lapped up every single bit of my cream, he was insatiable…..he made me insatiable. The look in his eyes, the way he looked at me, I'd never felt so wanted by anyone. I watched as he started to take off his own trousers and boxers to reveal his beautiful cock….yeah even that was beautiful. I wanted to return the favour, take him in my mouth but looking at him I could tell he had other ideas. He was a giver, totally selfless; everything he did was for me, to pleasure me. I wasn't complaining, I was enjoying every second but I wanted to touch him too.

"I want ye Steven…I wanna be inside ye"

I couldn't resist him, he could resist me and he kissed me again leaving me breathless and panting. He turned me around and spread my legs open. He started rubbing me, gently inserting a finger inside of me, playing with me, teasing me.

"Beg for me Steven"

"I beg you Brendan….I beg you to fuck me"

He entered me slowly and I let out a loud moan, he felt amazing, just like I knew he would. Our bodies so close, my back arched and his hands were all over me. The pleasure was becoming intense; I never knew one person could make you feel so good. He was thrusting in to me wildly, making me feel like I could do anything. We were both groaning loudly now and I could tell he was getting close to letting go. I couldn't help but touch myself as he began kissing and biting the back of my neck, he was definitely going to leave a mark, but I didn't care, work might, but I won't. He can leave his mark on me anytime. He began fucking me harder and I felt his warm cum as he let go; I loved the sound he made as he finally exploded inside me. Listening to his sexy moans and groans made me cum again as I brought myself to a climax. This was definitely the best sexual experience I had ever had. Afterwards we cleaned up the best we could, composed ourselves and got dressed.

"That was great Brendan...you were great"

What did I sound like? That would be enough to scare him off for sure.

"That was just starters Steven….ye gonna join me for the main course aren't ye?"

Nodding like an excitable dog was the best I could do as I watched him press the button on the lift so that it started again. I couldn't get enough of him and seeing him looking at me with pure lust in his eyes was enough proof that he couldn't get enough of me either. The lift opened and I followed him to his apartment, he opened the door and pulled me inside, engulfing me with his mouth and making me his once more.

**Please review :) xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**O'Connell's**

**Chapter five **

He kissed me so hard my lips were throbbing; it felt like they had their own pulse. I wasn't moaning, his lips felt perfect on mine, I didn't want this night to ever end. Brendan broke our kiss, he was out of breath through excitement but I could clearly see that passion was still running through him, as it was me. We clearly weren't finished with each other.

"Let's shower Steven?" he suggested eagerly.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled in the bathroom, I didn't really get the chance to have a good look around but from what I could see it was pretty impressive and the walk in shower was like nothing I had ever seen. Brendan started running the water, making sure that it was the right temperature for both of us. We began undressing each other again, I felt totally out of control as I got wrapped up once more in this mad whirl of pleasure. Once in the shower, the warm water felt amazing on my skin. Brendan brought his hands up to cup my face, I could barely hold his stare it was so intense. I could see the desire, the emotion that he felt and I wanted to embrace all of it…..all of him.

Still cupping my face he brought his lips to mine, the water running all over us, I parted my lips and let his tongue slide in to my mouth. He held me tightly and my tongue found his, and in no time they were joined together. I grabbed him by the back of his neck pulling him closer, trying to get as much of his mouth as I could. Our growing erections grinded together, and I wanted him again, so much that I had to stop myself from begging him to fuck me again. I dropped to my knees this time, hoping to make him feel good, like the way he makes me feel. It was hard not to admire him; his naked wet form was absolutely flawless. It almost made me forget what I was doing.

I grabbed the base of his cock and started licking the head, then slowly worked my way down, just licking it with my tongue, teasing him. Brendan held on to my head tightly as I put all of his throbbing cock in my mouth. He started pushing me down on to him as if to speed me up, which I gladly did. I couldn't get enough of him. I sucked him harder and faster, and in return he moaned my name, which turned me on even more. Nothing mattered more to me than sucking on his cock. His hold on my head tightened and I felt his warm cum shoot in to my mouth, he tasted good, just like I knew he would. He pulled me up to him and smiled, god that smile was something else.

He grabbed the soap and started to wash me with it, I followed suit and started washing him too, gently massaging every bit of flesh. Brendan turned me around and pulled me back on to him so that are bodies were touching. I could feel his cock twitching against my bum; I pushed back on to him, in order to get a bigger rise from him. He began kissing my neck, licking my shoulders; my heart was racing, and the excitement I felt was unbelievable. His hand finds my cock; it was fully erect and desperately wanting attention. He began playing with it, stroking it, gently at first, my cock felt so hard that it hurt. My head flung back and rested against him, I could feel his own cock growing and rubbing against my bum.

"Ye want me Steven? are ye ready for me?"

"Mmm….yeah"

"Tell me"

"I want you…inside me…now"

I spread my legs as wide as I could and bend over, my hand resting on the wall of the shower. I could feel him rub soap on to my bum hole and it felt good, then he popped a finger inside and a moan that was full of pleasure escaped my mouth. I could feel him insert another finger, then another and I loved every minute of it. He was making sure I was ready for him; I think that from now on I will always be ready for him. He replaced his fingers with his cock and slowly penetrated me.

"Mmm you feel good Steven"

He began thrusting harder, faster; I could feel him inside me so deep that I could hardly breathe and the sound of his balls slapping against my bum was driving me wild. He had one of his hands on my waist and the other had returned to my cock, he began pumping it hard; I put my hand on it as well, just in case he decided to take it away again. I was so close; this beautiful man did things to me.

I could feel Brendan's body tense, I could tell he was ready to cum, I wanted to cum with him, so I let go and we exploded at the same time. We rocked in pleasure together, locked in an unusual embrace. With the water from the shower still running over us, we cleaned up again. It was difficult to concentrate on anything when I was near him as all I wanted to do was devour him…over and over.

"Ye hungry Steven?"

"A bit yeah...a lot actually"

"Come on I'll fix ye something"

We came out of the shower and Brendan put on a bath robe and handed me a towel, he watched me as I started to dry myself, his eyes fixated on me like I was everything, it made me feel great.

"Forget the food, I'm gonna eat ye Steven"

"but I'm hungry now me"

I laughed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bedroom. He pushed me down on to the big bed that I noticed was covered in freshly smelling white sheets. Watching him take off his robe and climb upon me, his eyes flamed with lust, I had already lost my appetite for food, my only appetite now was for him.

**Please review :) xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Have lost reviewers on this story, but this is for those who are still enjoying it.**

**O'Connell's**

**Chapter six **

I felt so small underneath his larger, more muscular frame, but there was nowhere else I felt bigger either. Does that even make any sense? He felt so good on top of me; I could quite happily stay like this forever, especially with him looking down on me with that cheeky smile of his. Did I mention that that he had the most amazing smile? Well he has, with perfect teeth and full kissable lips to go along with it. His mouth was reunited with mine and he kissed me fervently. The contact set off a spark in my body that made my head spin, but I could feel his passion burning too; his face was glowing as if any second it would burst in to flames. I did that to him, I made him feel like that and it felt great. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone and it's crazy because I don't even know who he is….but I want to, I want to know every part of who he is. I want to possess him and I want him to possess me.

I was still exploring his mouth when I felt his hand find my erection. The way he touches me leaves me in a frenzied state, I tried to control myself, but it was becoming increasingly impossible around him. He broke away from my mouth and began to work his way down my body, biting, licking and kissing me. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, my back arched as he got closer to my cock that was again desperate for him. He took me in his mouth; I could feel his lips moving up and down on me. I was completely at his mercy and I wanted him to ravish me. I wanted to fuck his mouth with my cock and show him how good he makes me feel, but he released me from his mouth and moved down further. He moved my legs apart and told me to lift my bum up slightly, which I did gladly. I honestly think I would have done anything for him at the moment, especially with him making me feel all these feelings. I could feel his tongue playing with my hole and it shocked me a little, no one had ever done that to me before.

"Do ye like that Steven?"

Words failed me and all I could do was back my arse against his tongue even more. I let out a low growl as I felt him lick me harder. He was wild, untamed and it turned me on seeing him devour me this way. He stopped to turn me over and started tracing his fingers down my back, tickling me, causing my skin to gets goose bumps. He pulled me up so that I was on all fours. I could feel him rubbing his hardness against my hole, I'm sure he was trying to drive me insane. I felt him slowly ease himself in to me, having already fucked twice I didn't feel the need for him to be gentle, so I pushed back on to him as if to hurry him up. I think he got the message as he held onto my waist and started fucking me faster, thrusting into me harder and deeper, until he was filling me with the entire length of him. I began rocking my body on his beautiful cock, I couldn't get enough of him and the feeling he gave me. My teeth bit in to the tip of my tongue as I felt his hold on my waist tighten, he couldn't take it anymore. I took hold of my own cock and started pleasuring myself, it felt good…he felt good as he pounded his body against mine. It didn't take long for either of us to cum; my orgasm was intense, fulfilling and very satisfying. I slowly slid my body down so that I was flat against the bed; he was still inside of me. I could feel his heart beating against my back; I could hear him panting breathlessly in to my ear.

"Do ye fancy that food now Steven?"

"Yeah…I…do, I'm starving me. I just need to get my breath back"

I could feel him pull himself out of me, I almost felt disappointed. He turned me over so that I was facing him. He looked in to my eyes deeply; I could feel myself being drawn to him, being sucked into his magnetism. I liked it a lot…if I'm honest maybe a little too much. He kissed me again and I felt my mouth become filled with his tongue.

As he pulled away and got up out of bed, I watched him. He grabbed some trackies out of his wardrobe and stepped in to them. His arse looked great, I wondered what it would be like to fuck him and I hoped that sometime he would give me the chance to find out. He looked pretty damn sexy standing there in front of me. I loved the line of hair by his belly button and how he had the right amount of chest hair. I wondered where he had been all my life.

"There is some more trousers in the wardrobe, help yourself, although they might be a bit big. I'll be in the kitchen Steven, join me when ye ready."

God I hadn't felt this good in years…who am I kidding I have never felt this good. The trouble with me is I always wear my heart on my sleeve and I don't want to scare him off…not this one. I grab a pair of trackies and yep he was right, they are hanging off me and I wonder what I must look like. I head for the kitchen which luckily wasn't hard to find. He is grabbing all sorts out of the fridge and can't help but smile watching him. I approach him and he turns to look at me. I see his eyes change, his pupils dilate and he bores in to me so intently that I can hardly catch my breath.

"Um…I…didn't know what ye wanted…so…."

"This is great, thank you"

He is supposed to be making food but I find him standing up close to me instead. His raises his hand to my face and touches me, I can see the emotion behind his eyes and I can no longer hold his gaze. He lifts my chin up, so that I am looking at him again.

"Ye really are beautiful Steven"

I smile at him, how could I not, I've never been told I'm beautiful before. I wanted to say something back but he spoke before I could.

"Right let's eat"

**"Please review :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter, thank you for all the reviews :)**

**O'Connell's**

**Chapter seven **

"You're like a machine…I mean where do you even put it?"

I watch in amazement as he devours nearly the whole contents of the fridge, it really was quite impressive.

"I've got to keep my strength up Steven…especially now, if ye know what I mean"

He winks, turns his mouth up and grins at me. Yeah I know exactly what he means, and without words, without him saying that he wants us to see each other again, I already know that we will.

"That's just greed that is Brendan"

The words just fall out of my mouth as I watch him stuff down his third sausage roll.

"I'm not greedy! I'm sharing aren't I?

It really was quite something watching him eat, it was sloppy, messy and he ate like a pig, but I couldn't help but feel strangely turned on by it. He consumed his food just as he consumed me, with pure want and passion. Sex and food definitely must be his two loves.

It was getting late, really late and although I had a day off in the morning, I thought that maybe I should make a move; I didn't want to outstay my welcome. Plus I can't sit here all night watching him eat; I really don't think he's had his fill…of food I mean.

"Thanks for a great night Brendan, it's been fun"

Fun! Is that the best I can say? I want to tell him it's been the best night of my life, but what would he think of me? I wanted things to be different for me out here; I didn't wanna be the Ste that I was in Chester. The Ste who gave his heart out too soon, the Ste whom always got taken advantage of, the Ste who had no luck. I swore I would never be him again.

"You going?"

He looked sad and disappointed…he even stopped eating. I felt the same but I didn't wanna assume that it would be okay to stay with him, I didn't wanna let my feelings show too much and I certainly didn't wanna give him control over me…although I feel he already has that.

"Yeah, it's late and I…"

I didn't have chance to finish my sentence and he quickly darted towards me. He pulled me to him and made contact with my lips again, I could taste the sausage roll he'd just eaten as we got lost in each other's mouths once more. God this man was truly insatiable…I can see why he needs his fuel. His lips leave mine and we are both panting, I feel aroused again…jesus he feels aroused again.

"You're more than welcome to stay Steven"

His voice is quiet and sexy…Wow he really is something. What should I do? Is this some kind of test? A test of character maybe. Does he want me to stay? I Remember Amy telling me once that I need to stop rushing in to things. I wonder what she would tell me to do now. I know what my heart wants to do but today I decide to listen to my head. I move away from his over powering advances and head back in to the bedroom.

I sense that he has already followed me and I start to wonder if I will make it out of here tonight. I enter the bedroom and he is close behind me. I fumble around, trying to look for my clothes which I think are in the bathroom…somewhere. I can feel him watching me, his head is cocked to the side and I know that he is trying to read me. He wants to know what I'm thinking and I know this because I feel the same, I want to know what he is thinking just as much. This really is crazy, I've just met him and already he has gotten well and truly under my skin.

"I don't want ye to go"

There he said it; he said what we both wanted to say. It sounded more like a demand but I really don't care, I wanted to stay here with him.

"I don't want to go either, but I didn't just want to assume that it would be okay to stay"

He pulled me on to the bed so that I was lying on top of him, god he smelt good.

"Ye have a day off tomorrow; we could just stay in bed all day"

"I like the sound of that"

"But for now sleep…I need to restore my energy for the amount of times I am going to fuck ye tomorrow"

He flipped me off of him so that I was lying next to him instead; I really think I have stumbled across something here, I really think that this is going to go somewhere. I can feel something between us…a spark…a connection…a mutual need for each other, whatever you want to call it it's there.

I lay on my side facing away from him and he spoons me and drapes his arm over me. I feel so contented just lying here in his arms. Our bodies almost mould into one as he get's as close to me as he possibly can. I close my eyes and try to sleep, but I find it hard with him behind me, feeling his breath on my neck, just feeling him near me really. We lay in silence for a while and he must think I'm asleep as he gently nudges me.

"Steven…"

I don't know why I pretend to be asleep, I just do. I can feel him tracing his fingers on my back; I can feel him inhaling my scent, i can hear the sniffing noises he is making. I can feel him staring in to me, even though I'm not facing him…I feel so much.

He begins to whisper...

"Ye are a welcoming surprise Steven and a very beautiful one"

He can't know that I'm still awake. Beautiful! Me? There is that word again, I could easily get used to it.

I feel his arm tighten around me and he whispers in to my ear again…

"I want to keep you"

He wants to keep me. Good because I don't want it any other way. It isn't long before I hear him gently snoring; it's funny because he doesn't look the type to snore. I am so happy, that I can't stop smiling. It wasn't long ago that I felt stuck in a rut and now here I am living a good life, doing a job I love, in a beautiful place and now with a stunningly gorgeous man who wants to keep me.

Life is good…in fact life is pretty perfect.

**Please review :) xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
